1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising materials which are mailable directly to consumers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mailable article containing advertising materials therein, wherein the mailable article is provided with means, such as, for example, a flexible sheet of magnetic material, to permit the consumer's displaying of the article, such as, for example, from the consumer's household refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants and other businesses oftentimes deliver advertising materials directly to the homes of their consumers. For example, a foldable advertising article may contain information relating to the mailing address of a consumer's home and thereby be sent directly to the consumer via the United States Postal Service ("USPS"), whereby the consumer receives the advertising article along with the consumer's regular mail. The advertising article may contain one or more coupons therein, which, in addition to information relating to the identity of the restaurant or other business, such as telephone numbers, business locations or the like, may serve as a continuing source of advertising while in the consumer's home. For this reason, restaurants or other businesses sending direct by-mail advertising articles may provide means thereon for affixing the advertising article to a commonly-viewed area of the consumer's home.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,282, 5,676,307 and 5,641,116, all to Martin, each teach an advertising article having a magnet secured to one surface thereof for affixing the advertising article to a surface, such as a refrigerator, in the consumer's home.